


Come Back to Bed, That Would Be Enough

by anditwasallpink



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditwasallpink/pseuds/anditwasallpink
Summary: Courfeyrac kisses him goodnight on the back of his head and then turns around.  Combeferre desperately wants to line himself up with Courfeyrac and hold him as he sleeps.  Instead he mumbles, “Sleep tight, Courf,” and thinks that has to be enough for him.





	Come Back to Bed, That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this series is a lyric from Best of Wives and Best of Women from the Hamilton musical and the title of this chapter is from untitled 04 by Kendrick Lamar. 
> 
> I headcanon Combeferre to look like Matthieu Charneau, Courfeyrac as Felix Moatri, and Jehan as Willy Cartier.

When Combeferre wakes, it’s to Courfeyrac whispering his name. Combeferre feels the bed shift as Courfeyrac gets in and starts to spoon him. Courfeyrac has a smile pressed against his cheek and quickly gives that cheek a kiss. “Ferre,” he sings.

“Good morning, Courf.” Combeferre keeps his face turned away from Courfeyrac so his morning breath doesn’t hit him. Also, because there is no way he could face Courfeyrac so soon after waking up without blurting out how much he wants to always wake up to Courfeyrac in his bed, pressing kisses against his skin. 

“It isn’t morning, love. It’s six in the evening.” Combeferre almost panics - he never sleeps this late- until he remembers that he arrived home from his shift at the hospital at around eight in the morning. He has been working nonstop for almost three weeks now and he’s tired. 

“I’m so tired,” he grumbles out. 

“I think everyone would understand if you sat the meeting out so you could sleep.” 

“Ah, shit, I forgot today is Thursday. No, I really want to go to the meeting. I’ve missed three of them already and I miss everyone.” 

Courfeyrac presses a kiss to his neck and Combeferre has to swallow to prevent himself from turning around a making a fool out of himself. “I can invite them over tomorrow instead, Ferre. Don’t come if you can’t keep your eyes open.” 

Instead of arguing back, Combeferre wriggles out of Courfeyrac’s arms and stands up. He sways a little and hopes Courfeyrac didn’t notice. “I’ll be ready in a bit and then we can leave.”

Combeferre ignores the urge he has to turn his head and look at Courfeyrac in his bed.

-

Courfeyrac links his arm through Combeferre’s as they walk into the Musain. He doesn’t let go until he shouts at Enjolras’ back, “Look who I’ve found!” Enjolras quickly runs over to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“You can’t miss another meeting again. Enjolras will actually snap Grantaire’s neck if you aren’t there to derail him,” Courfeyrac says as he goes to see what Enjolras has planned for the meeting on the whiteboard. 

“Enjolras, we talked about this,” Combeferre says as Enjolras pulls away and doesn’t meet his eyes.  
“I really tried, Ferre, but I prepare the whole meeting and he comes in and he completely knocks me off balance. I know everything about the topic before I come in, I think I’ve looked at every possible outcome and he proves me wrong. He says one thing and my whole point goes out the window.” 

“I know, but doesn’t that help? Doesn’t that make your arguments better? He doesn’t actually throw your point out the window. He makes you look at it in a different way, which gives you a better outlook. C’mon, Enj, you know he doesn’t aim to harm you.” Combeferre forces Enjolras to look at him by putting his hands on Enjolras’ shoulders. Combeferre is strong and he shifts some of his weight into his hands to press hard on Enjolras. He knows it doesn’t hurt, but it should steady Enjolras. “You’re going to apologize, right?”

“You know I always do after the meetings.” Enjolras looks a tiny bit hurt. Combeferre knows Enjolras. He knows his best friend’s temper, but he also knows how much he loves each one of his friends - Grantaire included. 

“So, you apologized to him already?”

“Yes, Ferre.” Annoyance is apparent in Enjolras’ voice but Combeferre doesn’t care. Enjolras sometimes needs to be pushed. 

Combeferre gives him a nod and starts to open his mouth but shuts it when he hears Jehan let out an excited gasp. Before Combeferre can turn around, Jehan plasters himself to his back. Combeferre squirms, laughing, and says, “Let me turn around so I can give you a proper hug, Jehan.” 

Jehan pulls back for a moment and Combeferre turns around. He doesn’t hug Jehan immediately, though. “You’ve cut your hair!” 

“It’s still long! It just doesn’t come down to my butt anymore.”

“Now it comes down to the end of your ribs. You said you weren’t going to cut it anymore - just get it trimmed when it needed it.”

“I might have accidently set my hair on fire while lighting a candle,” Jehan says sheepishly. 

“Jehan!” Combeferre barks out a laugh that turns into a fit of laughter which doesn’t stop until Grantaire walks in. He looks nervous, probably on edge since Enjolras is around. 

“Hey, R,” Combeferre says. He still has Jehan in a hug and it feels like Jehan isn’t letting go anytime soon. 

“Hey, Combeferre.” Grantaire scratches the back of his neck and tries to look discreetly at Enjolras. Combeferre looks at Enjolras and sees that he’s looking everywhere but Grantaire. 

Jehan finally lets go and the rest of their friends start walking in. They all hug Combeferre and once the settle down, Enjolras goes, “There is a rally going on in a few weeks that is being organized by Charles Jeanne, who I asked to be here tonight to talk about it. He should be here in a bit. I thought maybe we could help him finalize it and set it up.”

-

The group ends up voting to participate in Charles’ rally after Charles leaves. There is excitement in the air now that they have something to look forward to. It’s against police brutality and Grantaire had instantly bristled at that. Combeferre had shot him a warning glance when Grantaire opened his mouth to start to protest the existence of the rally and mouthed, “Wait.” 

When Charles left Grantaire finally let out everything he wanted to say. “This is just going to infuriate the police even more. They’ll be frustrated and take it out on the protesters. This is dangerous. One of us is going to get hurt, for sure. God, Enjolras if they don’t kill you, you are going to get arrested. You never shut the fuck up around cops.” 

Enjolras pinched his nose and said, “Grantaire, this is the same thing you say before every rally.”

“And I’m usually right! One of us almost always leaves in worse shape than we arrived.”

“Let’s just vote on it, okay?” 

After they vote in favor of the rally, the meeting officially ends, but they all stay in the cafe for a little while longer. It’s almost nine thirty and most of them have early mornings due to work, but they don’t care. It’s nice, Combeferre has to admit. 

Enjolras is telling a story Combeferre has already heard of so he tunes Enjolras out. Instead, he watches Courfeyrac beside him. He hasn’t shaved in at least a week so there is the beginnings of a brown beard forming. The slight humidity outside made his curls frizzier than usual. Combeferre reaches out to put his hand in Courfeyrac’s hair before he can stop himself.  
“Are you ready to go home?” Courfeyrac asks. 

Combeferre nods. He doesn’t trust his voice right now. 

-

They walk home, arms linked once again. Courfeyrac hums when he isn’t pointing out something in the scenery. Combeferre is very aware of everywhere they are touching, but he steels his face into something neutral to not give his feelings away. 

They crawl into Combeferre’s bed once they get home. He doesn’t know how it started, but Combeferre’s bed belongs to both Combeferre and Courfeyrac equally now. 

Courfeyrac kisses him goodnight on the back of his head and then turns around. Combeferre desperately wants to line himself up with Courfeyrac and hold him as he sleeps. Instead he mumbles, “Sleep tight, Courf,” and thinks that has to be enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
